Rough Genderbent Days: Orange Islands Tribute
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Tracy is the genderbent version of the Tracey in the Orange Islands anime. Tracy is a young girl who likes to draw and is a great Trainer. I've hinted that she's a GenderbenderPokeshipper (yes, something I made up but the Pokeshipping part is real and I'm one that is AAML infected!)!


Chapter 1

Ashley, Micah,and Rocky ended up in the Orange Islands and the first thing Ashley wanted to do was challenge the Orange League. But, the first thing was, they had to wait because someone was gonna join them on their journey. A young lady named Tracy (genderbent version of Tracey) was gonna take place. "Don't leave for long, Rocky!" said Ashley. "I'm going along too." said Rocky, "For now." Professor Ike is the genderbent version of Professor Ivy. "When we get to Professor Ike, I could make the decision." said Rocky. "Please stay." said Ashley, "You've been with us for one region and you'll be staying all the way to Sinnoh too, right?" "I'll see." Rocky said, "I might end up helping him." Ashley laughed. "Don't you fall for him" she said. Rocky looked at Ashley. "Ew!" she said, "He's an adult!" "Right." said Ashley. She looked at her. They arrived at the lab. "You're here." said Professor Ike. "See, you're already falling for him." said Ashley. Micah pulled his ear. "I'm gonna stay here, OK." said Rocky. "You told me that you thought the fact of Professor Ike and you was disgusting!" said Ashley, "Don't you dare lie to me!" "Sorry." Rocky said, "You know I can't help guys!" "Have fun being an assistant while we're on our adventres." said Ashley. Ashley and Micah sent out on their adventure and met this girl named Tracy who likes to draw. Tracy wore her hair in a bun and wore a green shirt and orange shorts. "Hey." she said, "My name's Tracy." If Rocky were here, she'd fall for Tracy even if she was a girl. "Let's go challenge the tournament!" said Ashley, "Let's go to the tournement!" "Is she always like this?" asked Tracy, drawing Ashley. "Yeah." said Micah with his sweat dropping. They started walking and Tracy looked at Ashley. "Ashley, stop moving!" said Tracy. "Hmm?" asked Ashley, confused. "I-uh...just trying to draw you." said Tracy. "You can't fall for a girl when you're a girl!" shouted Micah.

Chapter 2

Ashley's sweat dropped. "D-don't worry. I-I just like drawing. And please let me draw our friend." said Tracy. "Sure thing!" said Ashley, standing still like a soldier. Tracy sketched and sketched. "Here, this is for you." said Tracy, handing Ashley the picture. "Why, look at that." said Ashley, "That's really good." Tracy blushed. "Th-thank you." she said. "See, you're already falling for her!" Micah shouted, "Get your head out of your butt!" Ashley looked at Micah. "Um...she just drew this for me. It looks awesome and no I am not falling for her, that's just crazy buisness! I'm just saying that she's a good artist, doesn't mean i'm falling for her! You should calm down and stop thinking we're an item!" Micah looked at them. "Excuse me!" Tracy started drawing Micah. "What are you drawing now?" he asked. "You." said Tracy, "Please...I'm not falling for you, I just like to draw OK?" Micah decided to believe her just then. "i'd really like to meet Professor Oak." she said. "Professor?" said Micah, "Oak?" He looked at her puzzled, "But he's in Kanto. Our hometown." "I know." said Tracy, "Just a least hope he comes around sometime. We're challenging the first right?" Micah nodded. "Can't wait to get a Coral eye badge! Can't wait to get a Coral eye badge!" Ashley exclaimed. She entered the Orange League. "Who are you?" asked the person at the stand. "I'm Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town and these are my friends, Micah and Tracy." said Ashley, "And I'm here for the League!" "Ok." said the person, "Sign ups are over there. Then, you may enter." "REALLY!?" said Ashley, "AWESOME!" Ashley couldn't wait. Her first challenge in the Orange Islands! "My very first challenge! I've just gotta try my best and win the badges! Pokemon battles aren't fun if there isn't any challenge in them!" She entered the Water Gun target test Surfing Race against Kain. Ashley sent out her Squirtle and Kain sent out his Seadra.

Chapter 3

"Attack Squirtle!" said Ashley. "Go, Seadra, water gun!" said Kain. "Water type vs water type." said Ashley. "yep." said Kain, "Go!" "I don't like that Seadra." said Ashley, "Let's just say that its ugly." Kain's Seadra was sensitive so it fired tons of Water Guns at Ashley. "Hey! Stop it!" said Ashley. But Seadra was still mad. "Geez. Just get over yourself, Seadra!"said Ashley. Ashley was not Seadra's Trainer so it didn't listen to her. Seadra tied with Squirtle in the amount of targets it hit. "Come on!" said Kain, "I'm settling the match." Ashley looked at him confused. "Hey...uh...Kain." said Ashley. "Yeah, Ashley." said Kain. "Well, what exactly are you doing with the match?" asked Ashley. "I'm changing it to Wave Ride." Kain replied. "What does Wave Ride mean?" asked Ashley. "You'll see." Kain said. "Then, I'm gonna choose Lapras." said Ashley. "Be careful what you wish for, Ashley of Pallet Town. I might end up beating you." said Kain. Ashley smiled. "Oh! I am never turning down from a challenging battle! No siree!" exclaimed Ashley, "So, go Lapras!" "Attack Blastoise!" said kain. "Oh yeah!" said Ashley. Lapras was over it with its speed but Kain's Blastoise matched with strength. Kain's strategy was to have his Blastoise push Lapras from side to side in order to knock Ashley off her feet and give him a clear lead but that didn't happen. When the two of them were nearing the finish line, they got swooped by a tidal wave. While Ashley was saved by Lapras' Ice Beam, kain was knocked off with his Blastoise when the wave hit. "Hey, Kain." said Ashley, "You alright?" "Yeah." he said, "It's just the wave." Blastoise quickly saved Kain from falling into the water and then they finally caught up to Ashley's lapras. Ashley managed to cross the finish, winning the Coral eye badge. "I got it! I got it!" said Ashley, "I got to Coral eye badge!" The next thing Ashley wanted to do was challenge the next one in the tournament. Danni's Navel Islands Gym. And Ashley was dead excited. "hello challenger." said Danni, "I'm gonna battle you, yes?" Ashley grinned. "Of course!" said Ashley, "I'm ready to earn that Sea Ruby Badge!"

Chapter 4

"Alright." said Danni, "Let's see if you can defeat me. Then, we'll talk." "Easy-peasy lemon squeazy!" said Ashley, "Anythin' with a challenge is fun!" "So, of course this is gonna be a challenge!" said Danni. Danni sent out her Nidoqueen and Ashley sent out her Lapras. "Nidoqueen, Ice Beam!" said Danni. "Lapras, attack!" said Ashley. "UGH!" said Ashley, Lapras beaten. "OK." said Ashley. She finally beat her and went to challenge the other ones. After that, she won a Trophy for the league! Now on to the Sinnoh region! (if you've read my other books you'd understand but I couldn't continue because I've had ideas for the Sinnoh region genderbender! *gasp* Fun! So Ashley is going to join a new Trainer named Cyrus and of course Rocky is gonna be joining her again! Fun! A new region with tons of new batltes for Ashley! This book is gonna be fun! I can't wait until Isshu either because Isshu has Ashley in her Isshu clothes and there's new people: Iridian and of course the gym leader, Cindy! Have fun!)

Next Book : Rough Genderbent Days in the Isshu (Unova) Region

(WHOO! Already there! It makes me so happy!) 


End file.
